A Tainted Land
by xSeraphinexLightx
Summary: A slip of words sends Sarah tumbling into a new part of the Underground. History unfolds and she learns there is much more than the Labyrinth to worry about. The land is falling apart around them all and it is up to Sarah and Jareth to heal it before it destroys them all. SarahXJareth, SarahXOriginal Characters.
1. Careful What You Wish For

A Tainted Land

A/N: This is my attempt on a really good Labyrinth fic! Some of you may have read my other one, but I'm not fond of it, and I know some of my readers didn't much like it either. But I'm going to pour my heart and soul into this one and have a lot more organization figured out for it. So please enjoy, and please give me feedback whenever you can! If you don't tell me what I'm doing right or wrong, I can't improve for you. :)By the way, many will get slightly confused in this chapter I'm sure because Jareth is not in it! So just a warning, he might pop in somewhere in the next few chapters, but not with Sarah. Hang in there and he'll appear eventually. Bwahah.

* * *

Chapter 1: Careful What You Wish For

_What you want is never what you need  
Is never what you need  
Be careful what you wish for_

_Lose your pride_  
_If it's what you come back to_  
_Lose your pride_  
_Realize this was never about you_

_This time you can't save yourself_

* * *

A sizzling sound, paired with the sweet and savory smell of bacon filled the old Victorian house. A house that had seen fights, dramas, cheers of joy, and unwelcome visitors over the many years. Sarah Williams stood at the stove in her family's kitchen, cooking something for her little brother, Toby, to eat before he did his homework. She looked very much like she always had, pale skinned with sparkling emerald green eyes, and jet black hair that fell straight down her back. Over the years it had grown very long, easily setting at her hips, which had flared out into gentle curves as she grew into a young woman. Toby sat chattering to himself at the kitchen table; his brown hair a shaggy mess on his head, and his eyes a warm brown hue. He was seven years old, putting Sarah at a ripe age of twenty-two. But even as a twenty-two year old she was still shouldered with the responsibility of watching her little brother while her parents went out to dinner and shows every Friday and Saturday.

"Sar- Whatcha cooking?" Toby chimed up, scraping his chair back and forth across the kitchen floor. It made a horrid screeching noise which made Sarah cringe, her shoulders bunching up and her lips pursing.

"Toby! Stop that!" She shivered as he refused to stop. "Toby!" she whined, turning on him with a spatula in her hand, "I'm making breakfast for dinner, your favorite. Stop or I'll eat it all myself!" she warned. Toby paused in his noise making and grinned. "There…good…" she smiled and turned back to the stovetop. The bacon was finished so Sarah grabbed a plate from the cabinets above her and fished it all out onto the plate. Eggs were pre-cracked into a bowl beside her so she poured them into the bacon greased pan.

"Mom never lets me eat the grease…" Toby said with a snicker. "Says it will make me grow boils!"

"Karen just doesn't know how much better it tastes, Toby…" Sarah said with a smile as she stirred the eggs around in the pan to make them scramble. She waited a few minutes until they looked almost done and then she turned the heat off and scooped them out onto another plate. "Toast?"

"Yes!" Toby ran over to the cabinets and opened the bread box, bringing Sarah a loaf of white bread. Sarah looked down at it and tsked at her little brother. "But Saraaah! I don't want the wheat bread!" Toby stomped his foot on the floor and Sarah shook her head. "SARAH!" he cried, his pitch so high that Sarah hissed in pain.

"Toby! Be quiet!" she growled, slamming the spatula down on the counter and grabbing the bread from his small hands.

"BUT I DON'T WANT IT!" he cried as his face contorted into a face of pure despair. His eyes were scrunched shut and his face was turning blood red as he held in what Sarah assumed was a very loud scream.

Before he could release the built up scream she sighed and grabbed some white bread from the load he had brought to her and shoved it in the toaster, "There…happy? Go sit down!" She huffed as she put the bread away. Toby sniffled for a moment, seeming surprised that he had gotten what he wanted, but then did as he was told and ran to the table. Sarah popped the toast up a few moments later and grabbed the butter out of the fridge. She reached for another plate and scooped some eggs, several slices of bacon, and a piece of toast onto it for Toby. "Now eat up, then it's time for homework…" she reminded Toby as she set the plate in front of him with a fork. He looked irritated by the reminder and ignored her as she went back to get her own dinner on a plate.

"What time are mom and dad coming home?" Toby asked, causing Sarah to turn around and glare at the young boy.

"Why? Toby they're going to make you do your homework too…" Sarah sighed.

"But it's Friday night, Sar!" Toby reasoned. "I can just do it tomorrow during the day!"

"But you won't…you'll play all day and then you'll forget and you'll have to rush around on Sunday to finish it…Just do it tonight!"

Toby stuck out his bottom lip and it trembled, several bread crumbs sticking to it as he watched Sarah with his big brown eyes. "I wanna play after dinner, Sarah…" Toby whimpered. "I wanna play with my gremlins!" Toby was referring to several new stuffed fantasy toys Sarah had found for him at a yard sale the previous weekend. The little creatures were creepy to her, but she knew Toby liked things like that. They were about six inches tall and had skinny little bodies, with giant bat ears sticking out of the sides of their head. Some had red eyes, and a few had yellow, and there body was a mixture of tuffs of fur and rough scales. At least they were only stuffed.

"Toby…please…I'll help you do the homework…I just want you to get it done…." Sarah insisted once more, lifting her fork to her lips and taking a large bite of eggs. She was starting to really dislike the idea of ever having kids if they were going to be as big of a handful as Toby was.

"Gremlins! Gremlins! Gremlins!" Toby started to chant, banging his hands down on the table, fork in one fist and cup in the other. Sarah stared at him with wide green eyes, disbelief clear on her face. He was never so rowdy! "GREMLINS GREMLINS!"

"Ugggghh! I wish the- ."

"GREMLINS!"

"Gremlins would take me away! Right now!" Sarah screamed, "Wait? What!" She stared, open mouthed at Toby, who was laughing softly before the kitchen suddenly disappeared. Sarah was no longer sitting in the kitchen of her family's home but instead she was falling to her butt on a cold stone floor. She made a yelp of surprise and grumbled softly. Before looking up from the floor she noticed a pair of shiny black boots tapping on the floor before her. A sudden memory flared through her mind. The Labyrinth! "Oh God…" she whispered, fully expecting to see Jareth, the Goblin King above her. But something wasn't right. She hadn't said anything about the goblins, she'd accidentally said gremlins!? What did that mean? Sarah slowly looked up to find someone else looking down at her, his lips pressed into a thin line of agitation.

The strangest eyes stared down at her, the pupils were yellow, while the irises were black, a complete reverse of any pair of eyes she had ever seen. His skin was flawless and oddly enough reminded her of milk chocolate. Raven colored hair fell down to his mid-back and seemed to be tied back with something. The strange man wore black pants, tight fitting to reveal everything about his lower body, and he wore no shirt. His chest was sculpted and firm, strange black markings covering it much like a tattoo. "I…Where am I?"Sarah questioned.

"You do not know? Girl, you summoned my kingdom to take you away, yet you know nothing of what you wished?" the man said, his voice dripping distaste. "This is the Kingdom of Dorcha, of the Underground. The Gremlin Kingdom…." He snapped. "Stand up!"

Sarah sat in confusion for a moment, but then quickly stood as he demanded. She felt suddenly out of place in the castle. She looked around the room and noticed several other individuals standing about in similar clothes as the man before her, and the women were wearing fancy dresses. She wore a simple pair of blue jeans and a red long-sleeve shirt, certainly not something normal for where she was. The room looked to be a throne room, with one large stone chair in the center, a black carpet set before it to run down the room. Sarah's face contorted in disgust, her eyes brows knitting together and her lips twisting as she saw what looked like Toby's gremlin toys running around at everyone's feet. Long, detailed tapestries hung from the stone walls, and a large window broke the wall apart, letting moonlight spill into the room.

"Child- Name…what is your name!" demanded the man.

"SARAH!" cried a woman from the corner of the room. Sarah's attention immediately fell on the person who seemed to know who she was. The woman had creamy white skin, contrasting strongly with the blood red gown she wore. It had a scooping neckline and cut off sleeves, lined in sparkling crystals. Her hair matched Sarah's perfectly, however it cascaded down her back in curls. As the woman approached Sarah, she looked into green eyes that matched her own.

"Mom?" Sarah questioned, eyes squinting as if the image before her would disappear. The woman looked exactly as she had when Sarah was young, except better. She had an ethereal glow to her that didn't seem human.

"My baby! Not my baby….Dravyn…send her home…Please…please send my child home…" the woman begged as she clutched the dark man's arm. He shoved her away and shook his head, looking back and forth between mother and daughter.

"Maria…this is your daughter? You had a child aboveground?" he said, his tone of voice growing more dark with each word. Maria took a step back and seemed afraid, her hands shaking and her lips trembling. She nodded very slowly and suddenly Dravyn was furious. He grabbed Sarah's wrist and roughly pulled her to him, dragging her towards a heavy door on the other side of the room. Maria screamed and shouted after them, but several men stepped in and restrained her. "It is one thing for your wife and Queen to run away from her Kingdom, but it is another thing entirely for her to bear a child with another man…." Dravyn growled quietly under his breath.

"You're a King?" Sarah asked. The grip on her wrist was painfully tight and she gasped as it tightened with her words. "Where are you taking me?" she questioned. Dravyn ignored her words and dragged her down the hallways of his caste, the walls hung with pictures and antique artifacts. They came to a door, which he kicked open and shoved Sarah past. "Hey!"

Sarah was about to ask him more questions when the door was slammed in her face and she heard the distinct sound of a lock sliding shut. "Damn it!" she cursed. Sarah tried the door anyway, just in case she imagined him locking the door, but it was useless. She was stuck. A quick glance around the room told her she was in an office. There were several cushioned seats surrounding a dark oak coffee table in the center of the room. Farther back near a large window was a desk, many papers and quills covering it. Bookshelves lined the room, and low flamed candles allowed flickers of light to pass through the room. "Why couldn't I have said goblins?" she whispered, desperately wishing it was Jareth she was in trouble with, not some stranger.

The most important question in her head was about her mother. How was her mother in the Underground? She was a Queen? Or was a Queen at least. Was that the reason she left her father and her as a young child? Did she get forced to come back to Dravyn's side? Sarah shuffled around the room for several minutes before she collapsed onto one of the chairs. "I want to go home….What about Toby…." She whispered, "Oh Toby…" she cried, her head falling into her hands. "Karen is going to be furious if she finds you all alone…." She shook her head and groaned.

It seemed like ages passed, but eventually the door creaked open and Sarah slowly lifted her head to glare at the man in the doorway. King Dravyn, King of the Kingdom of Dorcha, or in other languages, Darkness.


	2. There is No Darker Place

A Tainted Land

A/N: Thanks Labyrinth Addict for following! Here is chapter two, by the way, any of the clips in the beginning of each chapter in italics are going to either be poems or songs. I forgot to add the song name and band for the last chapter. It was Memphis May Fire: Careful What You Wish For. Haha. So there is that one. Please review, follow, and enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 2: There is No Darker Place**

The Dark- Simon Curtis

Can somebody show me?

I can't see in the Dark

Can somebody take me?

I can't stay in the Dark.

Will you illuminate me on out of the Dark?

Turning pages, turning corners, turning into another,

Turning into a song that's just like every other,

They say to get there you already have to be there to start

How do you get there when you know it's what you need in your heart?

* * *

Her eyes glared defiantly at King Davyn's shiny tipped boots. She did not want to meet his gaze, nor to see the fury she knew would await her in those backwards eyes. Slowly he walked into the office, shutting the door behind him as he went. "Human…you do not seem as surprised as I would expect from one of your kind…" Davyn drawled, stopping a foot or two from Sarah's spot on the chair. "Why are you not more frightened?"

Sarah frowned, "I need to get home to my brother…He's alone!" She looked up at him and instantly regretted it. Sure enough, his eyes were narrowed into slits that made his gaze even more terrifying. "Please?" She added with a hopeful smile.

"Why. Are. You. Unafraid?" he questioned her again. Sarah wondered what she should tell him. The truth was that she was not easily frightened, at least when none of her loved ones were involved. But then again, her mother was involved.

"Where is my mother!?" Sarah demanded, shooting up from the chair. Davyn didn't like her constant questions. He stepped forward and grabbed her by the shirt, pulling her close to his face.

"Answer me, mortal!" he growled, his breath warm and oddly sweet as it rolled across her face. Sarah struggled for words, and ended up just blurting out the truth.

"I've been here before! Well not here, here…I ran the Labyrinth and beat the Goblin King!" She was gasping by the time she finished, and looking at Davyn with wide eyes. He seemed suddenly interested in her and he released her shirt to let her stumble back into her chair. "Now…now where is my mother…" she asked again.

Davyn rolled his eyes and flipped a careless hand in her direction, "She is fine, enjoying her dinner as we speak…Though it took some coaxing to get her to calm down…" His voice held a tense, irritation that Sarah assumed was her own fault. "You are the Sarah? Sarah, the Champion, whispers about you ran across the Underground many years ago…" He chuckled quietly. "I believed them to be false…for no human has ever bested the Labyrinth before…" He looked at Sarah with a careful eye, each inch of her body being scanned as he stepped towards her again.

"Let me go home, please? I won't bother you anymore…I didn't mean to call you…" she explained. Davyn held up a hand to stop her from speaking anymore, but she ignored it, "I just really need to get home to my brother, and help him get to bed before my parents get home…He's only a young boy…He needs me…"

"Quiet you fool!" Davyn snapped, throwing his arms up as if Sarah was a hopeless mess. "You cannot go home…"he laughed. "You will never be going home…"

"You can't do that! You monster! Send me home, right now!" Sarah screamed.

"Silence!"

"NO! It's not fair! I didn't do this on purpose…Just send me home and you won't have to worry about me!" Sarah pleaded.

"I am not worried about you as it is…Why would I worry about a mere mortal girl?" Davyn murmured, his muscles tense with anger. "You will stop being a pain or I will throw you into the darkness…" He warned.

"There is no darker place than this!" Sarah cried, standing up and pushing Davyn. It did no good because he didn't move an inch from where he stood, but it got her point across. A point she really should have kept to herself. Sarah didn't see the hand that came flying towards her face until the impact tossed her to the floor of the office. Waves of nausea flooded her system and small black dots danced across her vision as she held herself up on her elbows. "Send me home…" she mumbled, her words barely audible. Davyn grabbed her by the arm and yanked her to her feet, pushing her up roughly against one of the bookshelves lining the room. He pinned her against it with his lower body and held her face in between his hands.

"We will simply have to put your fate to a vote, my sweet. Then perhaps you will realize the folly of your words…" he mused. Sarah's head was a haze of pain as he dragged her across the room, much like he had earlier down the hall. She stumbled and cursed softy as she tripped against him. He seemed to get irritated by her inability to walk and grabbed her by the waist, throwing her over his shoulder. Sarah didn't have the energy to fight him as he fluidly walked down the hall, her weight not a problem for him at all. Her gaze fell on the floor that passed beneath them with each step. A long runner covered the entire expanse of the hall, intricate Celtic knots bordering the edges, a mixture of black and red covering the fabric. Her admiration for the design was short lived when she heard a door open and she suddenly found herself sprawled across the floor of the throne room again. "Subjects! We have a fate to decide!" He laughed, and Sarah found it to be a beautiful sound. Too beautiful for someone so wicked.

"This child believes there to be no darker place than my castle," the room filled with laughter, but two people did not laugh. Maria, and Sarah. "I have decided she will need to realize the error of her thoughts…Shall we throw her into the Forest of Nightmares?!" The room once again cheered in delight, making Davyn smile brightly. His teeth gleamed against the darkness of his skin. A cry of terror shut everyone up immediately, and Davyn's eyes fell on Maria's pain stricken face. "What is it now, Maria?"

"Please do not send her to the forest! I beg of you…she will not survive…some other punishment…anything else..please!" Maria begged, hot tears streaming down her pale cheeks. Davyn frowned and looked down at Sarah, who remained planted to the floor.

"Hmm…Champion…I will give you two choices…Maria cannot interfere in your fate…She has not been my Queen since she returned to the Kingdom…" he mused, "You can either run the forest of nightmares…if you make it out alive…you can leave and I will not chase you down…But the chances of survival are…slim. Or…you may remain here in my castle and become my new Queen," a round of gasps erupted, "Who better to be Queen than the girl who bested the Labyrinth as a wee child?" The room nodded in agreement and looked at her with awe and wonder. Sarah looked at her mother, who was gaping at Davyn with utter shock written across her delicate features. "Maria…leave…" Davyn ordered. The woman remained rooted in her spot as anger began to fill her face, twisting her lips and furrowing her brow. "LEAVE!" Davyn roared. She jumped, but didn't move until two guards swept in and grabbed her by the arms.

Slowly Sarah stood from her spot on the floor and stepped towards the King. She was getting angry herself. How dare he give her two choices, neither of which had a happy ending. How dare he be so perverse to suggest his ex-Queen's daughter be his new Queen?! She was fuming as her lips parted to speak, "I choose to run the forest, you asshole!" she snapped, swinging her fist around to punch him square in the face. Davyn had not been expected such an act and took the full force of the blow, stumbling for a moment. Sarah felt good afterwards, at least until she saw his anger flare for a single second before she disappeared. Again.

* * *

Maria was tossed to her bedroom without a single word from the guards, and in that moment she was fine with it. Immediately the woman rushed to the window and tapped it four times. A small fairy appeared within seconds, it's body no more than six inches long and it's skin almost translucent. Wings sparkled against the small creature's back and a collected of small leaves and flowers dressed it smooth body. "Leila…" Maria whispered. "You must tell him…Tell him that the Champion, _his_, Champion has returned…Urgency is necessary with this matter my sweet friend…She has been sent into the Forest of Nightmares…I fear for her live…Careful Leila," Maria added swiftly, "The gargoyles will be watching tonight…" The fairy nodded and swiftly flew out into the darkness of the night. Maria was referring to the creatures that protected and guarded the castle from those entering and leaving its walls. The gargoyles had a certain taste for fairies.

"Oh get there in time Leila…please…she must be saved…" Maria whispered, moving to her bed to collapse in her misery.

* * *

Darkness, she had never seen so much of it in one place. The forest itself had an evil essence, which danced around her feet and slithered up her skin. Sarah stood amongst trees and roots, seeing nothing but the dark shadows of everything around her. The sounds were nothing like she had ever heard before, with deep croaking, sharp hissing, and shuddering branches creaking around her. Slowly Sarah began to walk through the darkness, gazing around as she noticed new things. There were yellow orbs high in the trees, gazing down at her, and she knew they had to be some horrid creature that watched her. A yelp of fear escaped her lips as something ran by her foot, scratching her jeans as it did. Sarah looked down and saw four little claw marks had ripped through the fabric of her pants and sliced the skin beneath it. "Hey!" She whined. Cackles of laughter erupted from around her as gremlins flooded the forest floor. "You little devils!" Sarah snapped. They stopped at her words and glared at her for a moment before erupting into more laughter and dancing around her. Some dispersed as she continued through the forest, but five remained glued at her heels.

"Champion is gonna die!" mused one with unruly tuffs of hair and bright yellow eyes. He had four little claws that Sarah was pretty sure would fit perfectly to the cuts on her leg.

"Oh yes! Fresh dinner tonight…" croaked another one. Their voices were rough and low, each sound scratching her ears and sending shivers down her spine. She wanted nothing more than to go home and play with Toby. She would even let him forget about his homework, and eat all the candy he wanted. Anything to be away from the little gremlins at her feet.

"Don't worry human…We won't bite till after you die!" promised one that suddenly landed on her shoulder.

"Chomp..Chomp..Chomp!" they all cackled in unison.


	3. Darker Indeed

A Tainted Land

A/N: This chapter has some more mature themes in it, if you don't like that sort of thing than I apologize and you should know when it is coming (so just skip ahead). Please review and let me know if you like this fanfiction. I've not abandoned by other Labyrinth fic.

* * *

Chapter 3: Darker Indeed

Jem- 24

_Is there a heaven a hell  
And will I come back  
Who can tell  
Now I can see what matters to me  
It's as clear as crystal  
The places I've been  
The people I've seen  
Plans that I made start to fade  
The sun's setting gold  
Thought I would grow old  
It wasn't to be_

And I can't believe  
How I've been wasting my time

* * *

Sarah stomped her way through the Forest of Nightmares, trying not to step on the gremlins that danced around her feet. "You guys don't have somewhere better to be?" Sarah snapped, shoving one out of her way with her toe. It growled and she took her foot back and sidestepped several more. They just seemed to multiply the further she walked.

"Be? Be here! You walk, we follow! Fun to watch humans get eaten!" a few chanted as they cackled and twirled around, their teeth glimmering in the small light that broke through the trees above. It was night, so it was the full moon above that trickled through the trees. She thought the goblins had been bad; at least they didn't look like little demons. "I wonder if her bones will crunch?" one of the demons muttered as he poked a taloned finger into her leg.

"Hey!" she snapped as she pulled away and walked faster. There were large roots sticking up along the forest floor and she had trouble avoiding them. They would trip her and seemed to even move on their own. "I hate this place…I hate you little monsters…I hate that King…Do none of the Kings in this world have any manners?!" she demanded. "First that pompous Jareth, now that pretentious man Davyn…" She shook her head. Something cracked behind the group of creatures and Sarah, and everyone froze. "Who did that?" asked Sarah. The gremlins looked up at her and shrugged their shoulders.

"We do not know…We here…next to dinner…" said one, looking around to find the source of the sound. The crack came again and Sarah shook her head, hoping whatever it was would just leave her alone. They could have the gremlins. Her feet moved swiftly, dodging roots and climbing over those she couldn't evade. The gremlins took a few minutes, but soon they were right at her heels again, chattering to themselves. Sarah stopped when a river of grime appeared before her.

"Ew…what is this…" she groaned, leaning down to press her face closer to it. It was a large expanse of bubbling black ooze. It seemed to be steaming and had a horrid smell. Even the bog smelled better than the gunk.

"River poison…river burn you…go ahead…jump in.."

Sarah rolled her eyes," No thanks…" she muttered. Her eyes scanned the surroundings and she saw the one of the larger trees had a thick branch that extended over the poisonous liquid. "Got it.." she reached for one of the lower branches and hefted herself up into it. The gremlins groaned and cursed as they scrambled up the tree. She laughed, hoping they gave up and just left her alone. Slowly she climbed the tree, finding it easier than she first thought it would be. Once at the right branch she wrapped her legs around it and scooted herself across, trying hard not to look down at what was below her.

Sarah was halfway across when something moved behind her. All the gremlins had made their way up to her branch and were slowly following her across. She cursed, and then cursed again when the branch shook with the effort to hold up Sarah, plus around twenty gremlins. It was a strong branch, but if they followed her to the other end, the branch would break under the stress. "Stop! Get back…you'll kill us all!" She warned. They paused in their walking, glared at her and then decided she was lying and continued. "Shit!" She started to move faster across the branch, hoping if she got over completely than she could beat the branch before it broke. "Come on…" She could see the end of the branch, and the forest floor nearing her. The branch started to shake more under the increasing stress and Sarah heard the crack before she felt anything give out from beneath her. "NO..NO NO NO!" she cried as her hands lost the branch, watching it fall towards the poison river. The gremlins were crying, but Sarah didn't look at them, she was more worried about the incoming sludge that threatened to burn the skin off her body. Before she could meet her death, strong hands grabbed her out of the air and pulled her to solid ground. Sarah yelped and jumped out of the arms of a man she didn't know. Her eyes fell on the gremlins who had backtracked off the branch once it broke and were still on the other side of the river. They saw who was with her and started to screech and scream, running over themselves as they fled to home.

"DINNER LOST! DINNER GONE! HOME HOME HOME! RUN!"

Sarah finally turned to meet her savior and recoiled almost instantly, "Hello…" she greeted in a weak voice. The man was tall, with bright red eyes which appeared to glow in the darkness around them. He had no hair on his head and his skin appeared smooth and perfect. As he smiled at her she saw the unmistakable point of fangs. "Thank you…for saving me…"she added, pointing behind her at the river.

"It was a pleasure to save you, human…We see so little of your kind in our woods…" He replied calmly. "Slevin…is my name…" he introduced himself and then gave a small bow. It was then that she saw he wore a pair of loose pants, no shoes, and no shirt. Slevin stepped towards Sarah and she instinctively pressed a hand to his chest to keep him away. Despite the smooth appearance of his skin it felt like scales. She pulled her hand back and gasped. A clear look of anger flashed across Slevin's face and he started to circle Sarah. "What is your name, little human?"

"Sarah….I need to get out of this forest…" she murmured, trying to evade his gaze as she started to walk.

"Why?"

"Why? This place is horrible…dark…with traps and monsters…" she mumbled under her breath, but it was clear that Slevin had heard her by his next question.

"Monsters? Like what? Or who?" His voice had an amused edge, but she didn't turn around to see if he was smiling.

"Those gremlins for one…and then that river was a monster in itself…and King Dravyn…he put me here..."

"What about me, Sarah?" Slevin asked. "Would you call me a monster?" She did turn around at that and her blood ran cold at what she saw. "Am I a monsttuuurrrr" His words turned into a hiss as his body changed before her eyes. His legs were gone and replaced with a long, black snake body. Slevin was some kind of snake man! "Saaarrrraahhh…" he hissed.

Sarah stepped back and her hands shook violently as she cried out. "SHIT!" She turned and bolted away, dodging roots and rocks as she attempted to get away from Slevin. What had he saved her for? Just to eat her later? Or worse?! She felt her heart beating in her chest as she rushed away, but it was useless. Slevin knew the forest better than her and she screamed when he was suddenly sliding in front of her. Sarah tripped on the tip of his tail and then scrambled backwards until her back hit a tree trunk. "Please…just leave me alone…I'm sorry if I insulted your home…"

Slevin's tail flicked out and grabbed her ankle, pulling it straight out from under her, her bottom hitting the ground painfully hard. The tail slithered up to continue wrapping around her body until it had her up to her waist, its grip unrelenting. "Oh God…" she whispered as Slevin started to drag her deeper into the forest. "Where are you taking me, Slevin!" She demanded. "Put me down right now! RIGHT NOW!" she wiggled in the grip of his tail but he merely tightened it as his belly continued to slide across the forest floor.

For the moment she settled to stop struggling because it obviously wasn't getting her anywhere. She noticed how small creatures would come out of their holes and hiding spots as they slithered by, but once they saw Slevin they hid away again, not daring to step into his path. Was he the forest bully? Goody. "Slevin…" Sarah whispered, trying to get on his good side, "Are you…going to hurt me?" she questioned. She didn't have to hide the fear in her eyes or her voice as he stopped to turn and look at her. He brought her closer to his face, the grip on her body becoming loose for a moment.

"I do not know…" he hissed, "I wissssh to keep you intact…" A hand reached out and slid down Sarah's cheek and she fought hard not to flinch away from him. He liked it when she let him touch her, and after a moment he released her from his snake tail and gathered her in his arms to hold her tightly against his chest as he sped off to his destination. Part of Sarah was relieved that she wasn't being clutched by those scales anymore, but the other part of her was terrified to be so close against Slevin's body.

"We are here…" Slevin said as he came to a sudden halt. They were standing before a large cave of sorts. The stone was grey with a medium size hole in the center, which appeared to dip down below the earth to Slevin's home. There were many heavy tree limbs around the cave and Sarah realized it was cover for it, so that enemies would not find it. They dove down into the darkness and Sarah gasped, taken by surprise by the sudden blindness she suffered in the cave. "Do not fret.." he urged her as the room came to life.

It was cold for a few moments but then warmth spread through her body almost as soon as she saw the light. Slevin emptied them into a large round room with several roaring fires keeping the temperature comfortable. He set her down on the ground and quickly returned to his human appearance. Sarah looked at him and then turned bright red. His pants were no longer on and she glimpsed a full view of what he had been hiding with the loose cloth. Sarah looked away and pressed her hands to her cheeks, much to Slevin's delight. "Ahh you will make a beautiful wife to me, Sarah…so innocent…but we shall fix that soon enough…" he chuckled.

Sarah swung around with wide eyes, "Wife?!" she shouted. "The hell are you talking about, snake man?" she snapped. Slevin looked at her with a frown and stepped forward, causing Sarah to back up in fright. Something slid up behind her and hands slid up from her waist to grasp her chest in a too friendly embrace. "Hey…" she complained as she tried to pull away. A hiss was the only response she got and Sarah froze, knowing then that another snake creature held her.

"You will be my wife…it is the payment for the life I saved…" Slevin explained easily. "You owe me a debt…" He shrugged.

Sarah shook her head, "I didn't ask you to save me…you did that!"

"It is still a debt…and you will pay it whether or not you cooperate…" Slevin stepped forward again, knowing she couldn't step away this time. He lowered his lips to hers and whispered against them, "Mine…you are mine now…Champion…" he kissed her fiercely and Sarah tried to press her lips firmly together, but his forked tongue slid over her lips and startled her, her lips opening in a gasp. The kiss was deepened and Sarah groaned against him, struggling to pull away. The body behind her pushed her closer to Slevin and she was sandwiched between to monsters. His pelvis pressed against her and she felt his arousal, a deep fear falling into the pit of her stomach. He felt her tense and he pulled back, looking anything but happy. "Very well Sarah…think about it…come to terms with it…I shall be back when you have accepted your fate…"

He pulled away from her and the snake behind her released her. Her legs were made of jelly as she fell to the floor of the cave and took a shuddering breath.

* * *

His eyes gazed out over the kingdom, his riding crop tapping lazily against his thigh. King Jareth still looked the same as he had when Sarah ran through his Labyrinth. His mismatched eyes were bold and haughty, and his blonde hair still stood attractively around his face. "Choff…" he drawled with a yawn, turning from his throne room window to look at the small goblin that stumbled into the room.

"Yes, my King?" he asked, bright eyes watching for any order.

"Tell Razi and Sidra that I request their presence…." Jareth murmured, moving to sit on his throne. Choff stumbled out of the throne room, leaving the King alone for several moments. Something wasn't right in the Underground, and he could feel it. The very world he was a part of was slowly unraveling and there were weak barriers being held up between the kingdoms. Several of his subjects had been disappearing over the weeks and he was concerned that they were being taken by rogues from other kingdoms. Possibly the Kingdom of Dorcha, whose dark forest bordered his western walls.

"My King?" came a male voice from the throne room door. The room had remained the same over the years, made of stone with the throne set in the center, as well as a divot in the floor where his goblins usually loitered. The man approaching the center of the room had light hair which fell to his shoulders and pulled back with a golden clip at the base of his neck. He had sparkling blue eyes and a pale complexion. The woman beside him appeared to mirror him but with curves instead of broad definition. She had a determined and strong look in her blue eyes and her hair was even longer, falling to her waist in gentle waves.

"Good…Now no formalities…Tell me…what have you learned…Is Dravyn up to something?" Jareth questioned, watching the brother and sister closely. They were the head of his guard and Razi was by far his most trusted friend and companion. The two boys had grown up together in the high Kingdom where Jareth's parents ruled.

"Jareth…we have learned something…awful…but perhaps not true…" responded Razi carefully. Jareth rose an arched brow with a frown, "It concerns that girl…"

"Girl?" asked Jareth.

"The Champion…" replied Sidra, her eyes filled with irritation. "There are rumors that she appeared in the Kingdom of Dorcha and Dravyn tossed her into the Forest of Nightmares…To either survive and make it out, or to die by the demons and monsters lurking around…"

"How the hell would Sarah get into the Kingdom of Dorcha?" Jareth roared, "That is impossible…she should know nothing about the ability to wish herself away to other Kingdoms…" he frowned, "She did not even know of her wish when I came to her…" He stood up and paced over to the window, his gaze falling on the distant Kingdom of Dorcha. He could not see anything of the Kingdom except the formidable black fog that rose from the forest. "We will be visiting, King Dravyn…I have some questions…about MY Champion" Jareth murmured.

* * *

After Sarah got over the initial shock of Slevin's words she pulled herself together and moved to sit closer to one of the fires. There were dozens of snake people walking about, some in a nude human form, others in half snake form. Both creeped her out and made her hands shake. Was Slevin really going to make her be his wife despite her desire not to? It was just like the Underground to make her do things that weren't fair!

"It's not fair…not fair…" she whispered. She was so young still, she had not finished college yet, nor had she ever had a real boyfriend. She had never had the chance to really love someone, or experience her life. But now it was over, and she was stuck being the prisoner of some deranged snake man. Her life was over and she didn't know how to fix it.

"Human….follow me…" spoke a woman from behind her. Sarah looked over her shoulder and looked at her, she was in human form, but her body was bare, her skin dark and her eyes a piercing yellow. Did anyone have normal eyes in this Kingdom? Sarah stood up and grumbled as the woman pushed her along roughly, her hand on her shoulder. There were other rooms and corridors that branched off from the main room, and the woman was pushing her down one of the darker corridors, a torch here and there on the walls.

"Wh-"

"Do not speak to me…." The woman snapped. Sarah let her lips clamp shut and she glared forward as the corridor spread open until they were in another room. It looked like a bedroom, but there was no bed, just a large circle of furs on the floor. They were piled high and comfortably so that they resembled a bed. Torches lit the outskirts of the room so it was still dim but visibility was possible. "You stay here…." She pushed Sarah forward and then disappeared. Sarah sighed and walked over to the furs, sinking to her knees to touch them. It was fur alright, and she was suddenly curious as to where the furs came from. She shivered at the thought of Slevin and his people eating the source of the fur.

"Ah Sarah...do you like? This will be our room from this point on…" Slevin greeted her as he strolled into the room.

"You're still planning on forcing me to be your wife?" Sarah questioned, rising from her knees to watch the man carefully.

"Do you still plan on defying me and fighting your debt?" he bit back. Slevin moved further into the room and eyed Sarah up, "You are mine, Sarah…As Lord of the snakes I have the right to choose whomever I wish to be my wife…The Nagi to my Naga…" he whispered, his arms reached out to grab hold of her before she could step away. "It is a great honor…"

"Why give it to me?" Sarah asked, leaning away from him, but not getting far because of his arms around her waist.

"Because you are the Great Champion…all of the Underground knows of your bravery and skill…And now you will be mine…" he chuckled, leaning forward to kiss her again. Sarah turned her head away and pushed against his chest. He didn't stop, merely kissed her neck slowly, nibbling on the skin and gently suckling it.

"Stop it….get off…" Sarah protested, continuing to struggle in his arms. He knelt down, forcing Sarah to lower herself to the ground and then he pushed her into the furs beside them, moving his body over hers so that he could grab her wrists and hold them above her head. "Slevin…no…I don't want to be your Nagi…"

Slevin pulled his lips from her neck and glared at her. Sarah knew that pain was soon to follow because the anger in his eyes was deadly. "You dare refuse the honor….You dare insult my people…are we not good enough for you, human?" he snapped. "I could make you powerful…I could make you one of us…but you reject me…" he laughed, a bitter sound escaping his lips. He pushed his lower body down hard against her and Sarah whimpered. "You have no choice, I care not for your fear…"

Sarah growled up at him and tried to yank her wrists free. He laughed again and nodded his head, "Ah…that is right…I want my Nagi to have a fire in her…A fire only I can put out…" he growled as he lowered his lips to her neck again. Sarah thrashed beneath him as his lips traveled lower until he was kissing her breast through her shirt. She could feel the heat of his mouth through the fabric and she mewled, her back arching. "Give into me, Sarah…" he whispered against her. Slevin grabbed both of her wrists with one hand and then lifted a finger. It was tipped with a deadly fingernail and he pressed it against the neckline of her shirt. His finger trailed down, cutting the fabric away from Sarah's body as it did so. She cried out as the nail bit into her skin, causing a thin line of blood to bead onto her stomach. Slevin noticed it immediately, leaning down and running his tongue across the blood, moaning in satisfaction.

"Stop it…please…" she begged now, because nothing else was working. His eyes seemed curious as they fell upon her bra; it was obviously something he had never seen before. So for the moment he left it alone as his hand moved to her pants.

"Horrible contraption these…" he murmured as he unbuttoned her jeans and then yanked them down her legs. Sarah cried out, panic rising in her chest as she fought not to think about what was going to happen next. He expertly seemed to rid her of her jeans and then gazed down at what he believed was his prized treasure. "Your skin is perfect…" he said hungrily as he lowered his lips to her chest again; kissing the swell of her breast, tongue sliding over the edge of her bra. She felt the heavy weight press between her legs and Sarah started to struggle more.

"Please…please…" she begged.

Slevin growled," Shut up!" he snapped. Sarah didn't, she continued to struggle and fight against him until pain shot through her body. Slevin had lunged at her neck, his fangs biting deeply into her flesh. A scream fell from her lips as he pulled back. "Perhaps that will make you obey…" He snapped angrily. Sarah was confused. Had he just bit her? He released her wrists and her hand moved to touch the blood that trickled from the bite wound on her neck. Sarah tried to move but found her limbs felt heavy and her body felt numb. A burning pain traveled through all the nerves in her body until she felt nothing at all.

"W-what…" she tried to form a sentence but nothing else came out.

"Poison my dear...it will not kill you…I would not have that happen…But it will paralyze you…" he laughed and settled himself over her again, still leaving her last two shreds of clothes on. Sarah's eyes were heavy and she couldn't even form a glare. He slid his hands down her sides and touched in awe at the beauty of her unmarked skin. "Our children will rule…they will be beautiful and deadly…" he said affectionately. Sarah formed a small cry and hot tears leaked out of her eyes. "Shh…I will take care of you…"

His hand slid down the front of her body teasingly until they reached the edge of her panties, where they slid under slowly. Sarah's panic rose as his fingertips slid over her, grazing her sensitive numb. A shock of pleasure pushed through her panic, but she refused to enjoy it. This was wrong! This was rape. Sarah tried to push through the poison, but it was too strong. Her lips parted and she cried out, "Help…"As if someone would hear her and aid her.

"Nobody will come for you…" he whispered evilly in her ear before his fingers plunged into her folds. Another cry fell from her lips and more tears spilled out against her cheeks. "You. Are. Mine…" he growled.

A growl erupted from the entrance to the room and Sarah's blood ran cold, Slevin's face turned pale and all hell broke loose.


	4. Falling Apart

A Tainted Land

A/N: I hope you are enjoying the story so far, I'm sorry about the lack of Jareth as the hero right now. I hope Sarah isn't coming off as too much of a damsel, but there is only so much she can do in the given situations.

* * *

Chapter 4: Falling Apart  
Jem- Earthquakes

When the earth quakes,  
and the blood splatters.  
The rubble cracks the body,  
the skull shatters.  
My brother looks for brothers.  
A son looks for father.  
A daughter looks for mothers.  
A soul matters.

* * *

Something was hurdled; no someone was hurdled across the room and tackled Slevin off of her. She couldn't see anything and couldn't turn her head to look, but she could hear the hissing and growling that was occurring. It sounded like dog versus snake fight, and Sarah feared who was fighting Slevin. Would they help her? A figure appeared above her suddenly and Sarah yelped, her lips barely moving. He had dark hair that fell around his face in a tangle of waves and his eyes were a dark brown. Sarah couldn't help but think how lovely it was to see a normal color hue.

"She has been bit…paralyzed…Micah…your order?!" yelled the man above her. She whimpered softly as she struggled to watch the fight.

A roar erupted and then a hiss of pain, "Take her! OUT!" another man responded. Warm arms dipped beneath her and hefted her up and against an equally as warm chest. She got a glimpse of what was going on in the corner of the room as the man turned to take her away. Slevin was in his snake form, lunging for another man who looked like he was half animal as well. Half dog? No, he was a wolf man.

Snake people, wolf people, what was next?! Bird people? She thought about it for a second and realized that Jareth could turn into an owl. Sarah settled to just give up and stop being surprised about things that occurred in the Underground. The warmth that spread through her from the chest she rested against made her sleepy. Sarah's eyes fluttered closed for a moment as the man carried her through the dark corridor, but they opened up as soon as they entered the main room of the cave. Fights were breaking loose everywhere and she was glad to be in the man's arms and not shoved amongst the chaos.

"He has the girl!" screeched a snake woman; "He has our Nagi!" several snakes threw themselves away from their opponent to come after her and the man cursed to himself.

"Don't…don't leave me…." She croaked, the effort almost too much for her to speak. He smiled down at her, and it was the kindness in his face that startled her the most.

"I would never consider it…"he replied before turning on his heel and moving at a speed she had never witnessed before. There were others that stepped in behind them to keep the snakes away. Several men were in half wolf shape, while others just seemed to be oversized wolves. "Almost there…" he promised as they pushed through the darkness of the cave entrance. Sarah's heart was beating frantically in her chest and her breathing was sharp and shallow.

The sound of the forest met her ears moments later and she saw several more of the wolf men.

"Who is this one, Archer? A human?" asked one of the men.

"No…a Champion…" Archer replied easily. He walked smoothly towards the group of men and settled Sarah down against a tree root. The men stared at her with interested eyes and Sarah looked uncomfortable, causing Archer to growl, "Do not stare…go about your business…"

Sarah could not move yet, so she lay against the root, trying to keep her eyes open. She was afraid to let herself fall asleep because of the strangers that surrounded her. It was true that they had saved her life, but so had Slevin and she did not know of their reasons for sparing her. Had Sarah walked into a war without even knowing it? Surely the snakes and the dogs didn't get along.

"Champion…you may sleep…You are safe with us…The snakes will not get you…" Archer urged softly. She wanted to shake her head, to tell him she was fine and there was no way in hell she was going to fall asleep in her undergarments in front of a group of strange men, but she didn't. She couldn't, and moments later she was dreaming.

* * *

Jareth stood impatiently in King Davyn's throne room, awaiting the man's arrival. It was day time anywhere else in the Underground, but in the Kingdom of Dorcha it seemed to be dark all hours of the day. For all he knew he had interrupted Davyn's slumber, something Jareth actually would be happy to do. Davyn was a pain to everyone in the Underground and he deserved to be woken. He was part of the reason everything was falling apart.

"Jareth…" growled a voice thick with sleep, "How wonderful to see you here…What brings you to my happy little nook of the world?" Davyn wore a pair of fitting black pants and nothing else, his hair slightly messed from his sleep.

"You seem to have acquired something of mine in the past day…." Responded Jareth calmly, "I came to retrieve it…"

Davyn looked confused for a moment and then he laughed, clapping his hands together as he approached the other King. "Oh Jareth…Oh no…" he laughed again, "Something of yours? All I have acquired in the past day has been a fussy little girl…No worries…I tossed her into the forest a good while ago…Surely she is dead by now…" said Davyn with a wicked gleam in his eye. He knew exactly what Jareth was talking about, but refused to admit it.

"You have no word of her?" Jareth said, his voice strained. He was trying very hard not to hit Davyn, because he knew the other man was searching for any reason at all to start a war.

"No…" Once the word left his mouth several gremlins came screaming into the room.

"HE TOOK HER! HE TOOK HER! NO DINNER FOR US!" came the screaming gremlins as they ran around Davyn's feet. He rolled his eyes and kicked one in the back so that it would fall on it's face. "Snake Lord has dinner…" he pouted.

"Lord Slevin?" questioned Davyn with a frown. "Has dinner? Oh oh! Took the girl?"

"WHAT?!" Jareth snapped, grabbing the little gremlin up from the floor and holding him close to his face. "Sarah? He took Sarah?"

"The Champion! He took her…We wanted to eat her bones! Not him! Not fair!" the gremlin cried until Jareth threw him across the room. Jareth turned to leave the throne room but Davyn's laughter stopped him.

"You cannot go after her, Jareth. She is running the forest much like she ran your Labyrinth…to interfere would be to make her lose…and then she will be mine…." Davyn warned, his grin wicked.

"Do you have a way we can watch the show then?" questioned Jareth as he turned back around. Davyn nodded and motioned towards a stand beside his throne. It held a silvery liquid within it and with a touch from Davyn's finger, an image came into view.

The image was of Sarah, lying unconscious against a large root, her body bare other than her undergarments. Jareth tensed, his eyes wide as he looked over the now grown up Sarah. He had not seen her since she was a budding youth.

"Seems the wolves finally made their move…" Davyn murmured to himself softly.

The wolf man named Micah emerged from the snake cave and barked several orders to his men before moving up to Sarah's unmoving body. He turned her head to the side and examined the bite wound there. Jareth did not know what was being said between them all because the bowl let him see the images only, no sound came from the creation. He couldn't use his own crystals because they worked only in his own Kingdom.

"How lucky for Sarah to be rescued by the wolf pack…Micah is honorable…" Davyn didn't sound happy about Sarah's improving circumstances. "Slevin must be furious…if he is even still alive…" He chuckled.

"How does she win?" asked Jareth, eyes remaining focused on the still form of his lovely Sarah. His heart still ached for the young girl who broke his heart. He offered her everything, but still she said no in order to save her baby brother. If only she had known that Toby was not in danger at all.

"She needs to get out of my forest…Simple…" Davyn responded.

"That is impossible…there are walls surrounding one side of your forest and an ocean on the other…She cannot get out…she can only survive…" Jareth growled.

"Very well Jareth…if Sarah here can survive two more days in my forest…I will let you go get her…but if she dies she dies….If you rush in to save her before the two days are up…then you forfeit her to me and I will do as I please with her…" Davyn negotiated.

Jareth frowned, unsure if Sarah would be able to survive two more days in the deadly forest. He was sure that she would be safe for a little while with the wolf pack, but he didn't know if she would remain with them. "Deal…" Jareth responded. "But you do not get to throw in extra dangers…"

"Ahh but there is no need…plenty of danger lurks around that forest…my interference is not necessary…" He laughed. "Make yourself at home Jareth…I am going back to bed…" Davyn waved sleepily and left Jareth to his despair.

The door to the throne room shut and Jareth was alone with the bowl. "Be strong, precious…" he whispered.

* * *

Sarah stirred from her slumber, rolling over so she was on her side. A small smile fell on her lips as she ran her fingers through the warm and soft fur beneath her hand. "Warm…" she mumbled softly. A rumble vibrated through the soft fur beneath her hand, causing Sarah to open her eyes with a startled yip. When she fully opened her eyes she noticed that there was a large wolf beside her, which was what she had slept against. It was a golden furred wolf, with honey eyes that seemed to watch her with an intelligence beyond that of a human. "Wh-What…" she scooted away from it and it made a whimpering noise.

She was in a tent of sorts, the only light coming from a small fire in the center. The smoke escaped out of a small hole in the ceiling. Other than the wolf watching her, nobody else was in the tent. "Where am I?" she questioned. Her memories returned to her in that moment and she gasped, her hand flying to her neck. It was bandaged and it was then that she realized she was also clothed. It wasn't the same outfit she arrived in, but it covered her and she was grateful. The material was soft and warm, and made of a soft creamy hue that came close to matching her skin color. It was a dress that had long sleeves and if she was standing would fall to her knees. It had a scooping neckline and the trim of the dress was completed in a dark brown color. "Are you…Micah? Or Archer?" she asked, her memory fully returned.

The animal seemed to grin for a moment before it's fur melted away and a man took its place. Micah. He had tan skin, broad shoulders, and a built chest. His hair fell down his shoulders in the same color as his fur. But as she looked closely at his eyes she realized that not only were they honey hued, but also had flecks of chocolate color in the irises. They were simply gorgeous. He was also naked, which made Sarah blush brightly. He chuckled and reached over to grab a blanket from a pile of linens.

"How do you feel?" asked Micah politely. He covered himself with the blanket and leaned back on his hands.

"I…I feel much better…Thank you…I'm Sarah by the way…" She said quietly. Something moved behind her and she jumped, immediately fleeing to Micah's side. Micah laughed softly but caught her before she ran through the tent. Archer appeared in the doorway, confused as to why Sarah was frightened.

"Micah, we have some stew ready…would you like me to bring two bowls?" Archer asked with a smile. Micah nodded and pulled Sarah down beside him. "Hope you are feeling better my Lady…" Archer added before dipping out of the tent.

"Do not be frightened, Sarah…We mean no harm here…We attacked the snakes because they are a terror to this forest…" he explained, patting her hand gently.

"I thought this was the Forest of Nightmares…shouldn't everything be a terror?" Sarah questioned. Micah shook his head.

"Not at all…though this forest is terrifying, not everything within its barriers is dangerous...My people are peaceful, but a formidable enemy…they made the mistake of attacking our village…" he frowned. "We fight for the good of the forest…while Slevin and others like him try to keep it as dark and dangerous as they can…" Micah sighed and Archer returned with two bowls of steaming soup. "Thank you Archer…" he took both bowls from the other man and handed one to Sarah carefully.

"Thank you Archer…for…carrying me out of that place…" Sarah said quickly. Archer nodded and gave her a small bow before he disappeared from the tent. Sarah blew on the soup and then tasted it, her mouth exploding with flavors. "This is amazing…" she whispered. Micah nodded in agreement and they sat quietly together, enjoying and savoring every bite of the stew before them. When Sarah's bowl was empty she found herself yawning and her eyes once again becoming heavy with fatigue.

"Rest, Sarah…I will watch over you…" Micah urged as Sarah slumped against his shoulder. Sleep took over her and her breathing was calm and steady.

Archer returned several hours later to find Sarah asleep in Micah's lap. Micah was gently smoothing her hair against her head as his fellow wolf entered. "She will be good as new when she awakes next…" Micah murmured.

"Are you sure this is the one?" Archer questioned, sitting down in front of Micah. "Is this who the legend spoke of?"

"Yes…this is her. The Champion…The Goblin's King's Champion…the only one to best the Labyrinth…spoken to be a true warrior, hidden behind an innocent face…" He slid a finger down Sarah's cheek, "With a charming allure, and a sharp wit…" Micah laughed quietly. "She will heal the rift between the kingdoms and unite the land…"

"Then we will protect her, for the sake of us all…" Archer whispered, eyes watching the slumbering Sarah protectively.


	5. Destroyed and Broken

A Tainted Land

A/N: Thank you for those of you who have started to follow the story; FireShifter, Princess of the Fae, black-heart-green-eyes, gooseberry4613, .kandi. kid, medusaswrath, odetted99, sarahlee301 and mearra. And thank you to those who have reviewed; FireShifter,, Jetredgirl, . , and Princess of the Fae. What are your favorite characters so far? We have some Micah lovers yet? Hmm? Haha. Who likes spunky, smart ass Davyn? Review =]

* * *

Chapter 5: Destroyed and Broken

Die Another Day- Madonna

_I think I'll find another way_  
_There's so much more to know_  
_I guess I'll die another day_  
_It's not my time to go_

_For every sin, I'll have to pay_  
_I've come to work, I've come to play_  
_I think I'll find another way_  
_It's not my time to go_

_I'm gonna avoid the cliche_  
_I'm gonna suspend my senses_  
_I'm gonna delay my pleasure_  
_I'm gonna close my body now_

* * *

"Has she woken yet?" came a gentle voice nearby.

"No, not yet…but she seems to be stirring a bit now…" came a second voice. Sarah groaned softly and rolled over so she was on her back. "It has been about five hours…" Sarah slowly opened her eyes and yawned, pushing herself up from the tent floor. She felt drowsy still but a lot better than she had been before falling asleep. "Sarah?"

Sarah focused on the voice and rubbed her eyes to clear her vision, "Micah?" she mumbled. He laughed and held out a hand to her in order to help her stand up. "What time is it…" she asked.

"We don't keep track of time like you would in the Aboveground, Sarah…but it has not yet been a day since we rescued you, perhaps half a day…" He explained. She nodded and let him lead her out of the tent.

"Why have I not seen the sun yet?" she questioned.

"This kingdom remains shrouded in the darkness…has been for many years now…." Explained Micah with a sigh. "We believe the land is rebuking our existence here…The King has been disrespecting his kingdom…"

Sarah frowned, disliking King Davyn every time he was mentioned. Slowly she stood up and immediately started to sway, her head more dizzy than she thought. Micah steadied her with his arms, holding her still for a moment while her vision cleared and her head settled. "Are you okay, Sarah?" he questioned, his voice filled with warm concern. Sarah nodded and smiled.

"I want to see your home in this forsaken forest…" she was teasing at the end of course, she didn't want to insult their home. Micah looked uneasy about letting her out of the tent but he shrugged after several moments and placed her hand on his arm, escorting her out of the warm room. She wasn't expecting the cold to sink into her bones when they stepped outside. This part of the forest seemed to be a lot more cold than the other places she had been, "W-why is it so cold?" she asked, her teeth chattering.

"We are wolf…We do not need warmth because our bodies are much warmer…I apologize for the bitter air…I will offer you what warmth I can…" he said casually, pulling her closer against his body. It was then that she noticed he wore no shirt still and the warmth of his chest radiated off of him. Sarah blushed and took an entirely different meaning from his words.

"Thanks…" she said with a breathless laugh.

The view that Sarah's eyes settled on as she gazed out at Micah's village made her heart lurch out of her chest and her eyes narrow. She remembered he had said something about the snakes attacking their home, but she didn't think it was as serious as what she was seeing. There were small tents set up in clusters around each other, all settled within the center of a clearing. Around the clearing there were, what appeared to once be tall, strong trees, broken and cracked. They were lying on their sides and she could see that beneath them there were the remains of broken tents. The fabric was torn and ripped and the limbs that held them erect were snapped. The tents in the center of the clearing were ripped as well, several wolf men working on patching them up. Children were sitting beside their mothers, eyes streaked with tears and bodies covered in abrasions and bruises. "Oh Micah…" she whispered. Everyone appeared to be in despairing conditions. "They did this…" she looked up at him and he solemnly nodded.

It made Sarah's anger flare at the sight of the destroyed village. The tears and pain she saw in the eyes of every women and child made her fists clench. She didn't see Micah look down at her with a small smile. He knew he was looking at a warrior, a warrior who would save them all. "Would you like to go back to the tent, Sarah?" he asked kindly. She nodded and numbly turned to slide back inside the warmth of his tent. She sat down on a bed of fur, scooting close to the fire as she did so. He left her alone in the tent and she understood he had other things to do. He did seem to be the leader after all.

Her mind wandered and she started to day dream about her home. She feared that Toby was hurt after she left him alone in the kitchen. What if he was scared? How long had passed in her own world, because she knew things were not always the same as far as time between their worlds. "Oh Toby…" she whispered, a single tear sliding out of her eye. It burned her cold cheeks and she wiped it away with a growl. "Dad…" she murmured, "And Karen…I'm sorry…" she watched the smoke from the fire and swirl out of the hole at the top of the tent. "I failed you guys…" she mumbled. She brought her knees up to her chest and let her toes warm on the fire. "This whole world is crazy…and I thought _he_ was bad…" she laughed softly, a small smile gracing her lips as she thought back to the stubborn Goblin King.

"Jareth…" she spoke his name in a whisper. Part of her wanted to have him appear at her side and take her to his own Kingdom. She would take goblins over gremlins any day of the year. "Do you know I'm here…." She questioned the air, knowing she would get no answer. A sigh left her lips and she laid on her side, curling up into a tight, warm ball. "I hate this place…these poor people have been destroyed by those wicked snakes…" she clenched her fists and closed her eyes.

"Micah!" cried a woman as she flew into the tent, startling Sarah, who shot up with wide eyes. "Where is Micah?!" she demanded.

"I don't know…what's wrong!?" Sarah asked quickly, standing up to walk towards the woman.

"My…my daughter.." she cried. Sarah followed the woman out of the tent. Micah was pushing through a group of people and coming towards them. "Micah! She is not recovering…she is only getting worse…" the woman cried. Sarah pressed a hand to her back in comfort.

"Where is she?" asked Sarah softly. The woman started to walk across the village to a small tent. She held the fabric open for Sarah and Micah to slip in. It was warm inside, the fire burning brightly beside a small girl. She was wearing a simple white frock but it was nowhere near as white as the girl's skin. Sarah dropped to her knees and pressed a hand to her forehead, gasping when it was ice cold. "Oh my….What is wrong with her?!" she demanded, feeling for a pulse to make sure it wasn't just a corpse she was sitting beside.

"She was bitten by a deadly poison…one of Slevin's elite guards…They have potent venom unlike what you were bitten with…" Micah murmured, sinking low beside the girl. "I know of only one other thing that can save her now…" he sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"Please Micah…do not leave her for dead…please…" begged the mother, her eyes big and filled with tears. "I cannot lose her…not after my mate and son.." Sarah looked at the woman and then at Micah, wondering if letting the child die was even an option.

"We do not have any extra hands…I cannot do it alone…" he murmured, his face contorted in pain. "I am sor-"

The woman burst into tears but Sarah stood up and shook her head, "I will go with you…wherever it is you need to go, I will follow you and help you any way I can…just do not let this child die…" she announced strongly, her fists clenched at her sides. Micah looked surprised by Sarah's outburst, but he also appeared proud and pleased by her offer. He nodded slowly.

"Fine…we will leave once we get you suitable clothing…" Micah stood up and grabbed Sarah's hand, pulling her out of the tent. The mother remained, speaking words of praise and thanks to the two. Sarah followed along behind Micah, who pulled her swiftly to his tent, "Stay here…I will be back…" he quickly fled her side and she stood within the entrance to his tent quietly. What had she just gotten herself into? Was this a dead wish? Certainly he wouldn't take her if he knew she would get hurt, right? Or perhaps he was just betting that he could protect her?

Several minutes later he returned with several articles of clothing in his hands. There were a pair of knee-high boots in his hands, black leather of course. "These will keep your feet safe on the journey, and warm…" He held up a different dress, this one was black and looked to still be thin as the one she was wearing, but the cloak he held up next looked thick and warm. "The black dress will keep you hidden from danger, unlike the light one you are wearing now…the cloak will help keep you warm…" he explained. "Change and I'll be outside waiting…" He set the items in front of her and gave her a smile before slipping away to give her privacy. She looked at everything for a few more seconds before she pulled the dress she wore over her head and shivered despite the fire.

The black dress was comfortable but she knew it alone would not protect her from the elements. She slipped the boots over her feet and wiggled her toes inside of them, perfect fit. She grabbed the cloak next and wrapped it around her neck, clasping it in the center. She grimaced when she saw that it was a tooth that secured the article around her neck. Was it that of the snakes? Sarah tried not to think about it for too long and slid the hood over her head. She grabbed the sides of the cloak and pulled them around her before she slid out of the tent to see Micah waiting for her as he said he would.

"Ready…" Sarah said with a determined set to her jaw. Micah nodded and spoke several words to Archer who stood nearby. As far as Sarah understood, Archer would be taking head of the village while they were gone.

Micah was silent as they headed towards the exit of the village, a rather ominous break in the tree line, which looked to only lead farther into the darkness of the forest. Once they were out of the village, the dark trees surrounding them, Sarah spoke, "Where are we going?" It felt silly to ask after the fact, but she still wanted to know.

"We are traveling to the oceans of the Kingdom…One side of the kingdom is bordered by oceans, and another is by walls- which separate us from the Labyrinth…" Micah explained. Sarah perked up when he mentioned the Labyrinth, but she didn't ask any questions about it. "We need to retrieve a Siren's pearl…" he said quietly. "I almost wish you had not offered to join me…because it will be dangerous and I am not sure I will be able to fully protect you." Sarah's gut twisted and she offered a nervous smile. "We must also be swift in our travels because the child does not have long…."

"I trust we will succeed.." Sarah encouraged. She still felt scared, but she knew that she was doing something important and that she couldn't let fear get in her way. A mother and a little girl were counting on them. Micah looked at her and then nodded, picking up his pace a bit. Sarah struggled to keep up but she didn't complain and he didn't slow down. She knew he could probably shift into a wolf and go much faster, but he didn't, which was probably her fault. As they traveled she saw no difference in their surroundings, but she knew Micah saw it. He was a native of the forest, he could see each difference in every tree and root, but all she saw was terrifying trees and nasty shadows. Occasionally he would point something out to her, a poisonous bush, or an edible berry, but they didn't speak too much. Only the sound of her heart beating loudly in her chest and the occasional huff of exhaustion left her lips. Micah stopped walking and looked around for a moment, scenting the air.

Sarah took a moment to catch her breath and she smiled, "I can do this..We can do this…" She murmured to herself, not really wanting Micah to hear. He turned and looked at her with a small laugh.

"I adore your positivism…" he murmured, "It is an admirable trait to have…especially for such a young woman…" He turned his back, "Come…jump onto my back…I will carry you…It will be faster…" He bent forward and Sarah hesitated, "Come now…do not worry…" She smiled and slid onto his back, her legs being supported by his hands, strong and warm beneath her knees. And then he was off. It was a lot faster than Sarah had expected to go, but she refused to be scared or to complain. "Tell me of your world…your family, Sarah…" Micah asked as he ran.

Sarah wasn't sure what to say at first, but after a moment she started to tell him about how her mother was an actress. How she left them when she was a young girl, and how Karen had come in to her father's life. She spoke about Toby and her first trip to the Underground. How terrified she was that Toby would get hurt, but also of how determined she was to get him back. She spoke of school, and how she loved to read and act, but how she also loved to be with her family. He was a good listener, occasionally asking a more detailed question about something. It was nice to talk to him, and in return he told her about his pack. Their kind was old, much like fae in their slow aging. She asked him about his family and he explained that his parents were long dead and that he had no siblings anymore. His sister had been killed by Slevin. Seeing Sarah in Slevin's bedchamber had reminded him of what the monster had done to his sister. Sarah rested her face into the crook of his neck, warming her nose against hi skin, "I'm sorry about your sister…" she murmured. "Slevin is a monster…"

Micah agreed with a small nod and started to slow down. "We should get some water…" he suggested as a small creek came into view. She was half expecting it to be filled with dark sludge, but this one was crystal clear. Micah set her down on her feet and she patted his back in thanks. She was rested now that she had been given a break from walking.

"How much farther is the ocean?" asked Sarah as she leaned down to take a handful of water to her lips.

"Probably another three hours away…We've traveled for about four already…Normally it takes anywhere from seven to eight hours to get there without stopping…" He leaned down and took water into his palms, bringing it to his lips and drinking it.

The water was clean and felt wonderful going down her throat. Sarah continued to scoop up sips of water and it wasn't for several minutes that she looked over to see Micah watching her.

"What?" she asked with a laugh. Her hair was a tangle from where her hood fell during his run and she quickly smoothed it down so she didn't look like an idiot. "Is there something on my face…"

Micah shook his head and stood up, holding out a hand for Sarah, which she took without hesitation. "No…your face is perfect…" he replied, causing a blush to rush through her cheeks. Micah pulled Sarah towards him and she was caught in the beauty of his eyes. "You would be perfect…" he whispered, their faces drawing closer together with each passing second. "Perfect for my world…my village…" he continued, their lips just inches apart. Sarah's heart was beating in her throat and her eyes were wide as she continued to press closer towards Micah, her cheeks on fire. Micah closed the distance and pressed their lips together.

His lips were warm and comforting, a tingle shooting through her as his arms slid around her waist and held her close. The kiss was sweet and over much too soon, "If only you were not destined for another…" he finished sadly, pulling away from her. Sarah was dazed and extremely confused.

"Wha-" she started but was then cut off as a hissing erupted from above them. They both looked up a second too late as Slevin came falling down upon them. His face was a battered mess and his body was covered in deep gashes. Sarah cried out as is serpent tail wrapped around her and pulled her from Micah's reach. "You beast!" Sarah snapped.

Micah roared and lunged from Slevin, but the snake pulled his tail in front of himself, using Sarah as a shield. Quickly Micah fell from his lunge and backed up a step.

"You try to destroy meee…" Slevin hissed, "I will have my prize…and I will kill all of your mutts…" He growled. The tail around Sarah's waist tightened and she choked, pushing against it and banging on the scales with her fists. She cried out and Micah roared again, changing his plan of attack. He fled. Sarah was staring at the empty space where Micah had been only seconds before. Slevin started to laugh, "That is right wolf…run back to your village and prepare…I will take care of Ssarah!" he laughed and pulled her close to his face. "I saw him kiss you…You did not recoil from his touch, he is a monster just as I am…" he growled. Sarah glared at the snake man.

"You and that blasted King are the monsters in this Kingdom…You kill and destroy for no reason….you kidnap and rape your victims…You are a monster. Micah will never be like you…" Sarah snapped, her anger growing. A growling rose from behind Slevin and suddenly Micah was on him, digging large claws into the snakes back. Slevin released Sarah, his tail shooting out and flinging her away as he turned his attention to his attacker.

She hit a tree and the world was gone.

* * *

Jareth had not left the bowl alone in the hours since Davyn had left his side. He was both awed and angered by Sarah's actions. She was so strong, but also so very naïve. She agreed to go help a girl she did not know, and it was that blind kindness that made him smile. She had been such a determined girl, and now she was the same, but even stronger. "Sarah…" he whispered.

Davyn slammed the doors to his throne room open and strutted across to see Jareth, "Ahh..still alive I see? That is good? I suppose…" he laughed and leaned across to see what was happening. He arrived just in time to see Micah kiss Sarah, to Jareth's obvious dislike. Davyn laughed as Jareth's fists clenched. "Is he moving in on your woman?" he chuckled.

_If only you were not destined to another…_The words calmed Jareth down for a moment because it meant that Micah would not push anything farther with Sarah. But then he saw Sarah's immediate response was confusion and surprise. She did not like knowing she was destined for anything. She was too strong to follow a set destiny.

"Slevin.." Jareth roared, watching as the snake man fell upon them in attack, snatching Sarah up and pulling her away form Micah.

"How many hours left?" asked Davyn, "hmm…looks like….only seven?" he growled, "How is that?!" he seemed angry. "How long was I asleep?"

"The timer started with when she first arrived in the forest…not since Micah rescued her…" Jareth noted.

"Really? I should have rephrased the deal…" he sighed and shook his head, "Well…I know where they are going….she will not survive the Sirens…" he chuckled.

* * *

Sarah woke up groaning, her vision blurred and her head pounding. She lifted a hand to her head and it came away wet and sticky. She couldn't have lost more than a few minutes because Micah and Slevin were still fighting, though Micah appeared to have the lead. He was in half wolf form, his hands formed with large claws that were swiping at the snake and contacting each time. Sarah slowly stood up from the ground where she had been lying. "Ow…" she murmured. She was pretty sure she had a concussion as the world twisted and turned around her. An unease settled in her stomach and she fell to her knees, heaving as the contents of her stomach shot up and covered the forest floor beside her. "Wonderful…" she grumbled as she crawled away. She attempted to get to her feet again but she had to grab onto a tree to keep herself standing.

A shriek was heard but Sarah didn't dare turn her head to look, knowing she would get sick again if she kept moving her hear around. She leaned heavily against the tree, closing her eyes and wanting nothing more than to sleep.

"Sarah?" Micah shouted and she knew he was running to her side. "Sarah, your head!" he exclaimed as he reached her side. His hands were back to normal as he grabbed her and pulled her against his chest. "Can you talk…?"

"…." It took her a few seconds to muster up anything but she finally spoke, "Yea…" she groaned softly, leaning her head against his chest.

"You are bleeding…" he whispered. He reached down to the fabric of his pants and she heard the ripping before a piece of it was bundled up and pressed against the back of her head. She cried out at the pressure, but it didn't lessen. It was a necessary evil. "Can you continue on?"

"Yes…" she responded immediately. He nodded and grabbed her up into his arms, carrying her against his chest this time instead of on his back. "Let's go…" she whispered.

He kept her tight against his chest, trying not to tousle her too much as he ran for the ocean. Only a few more hours and he would be able to let her rest. He would fetch the pearl and only hope he didn't need her help.


	6. Hope

A Tainted Land

A/N: How do you like the story so far? I'm working hard to keep it interesting. I really appreciate all reviews and they really do keep me pumped up to write. I love you guys and gals!

* * *

Chapter 6: Hope

Paramore- Last Hope

_It's just a spark  
But it's enough to keep me going  
And when it's dark out, no one's around  
It keeps glowing_

_And the salt in my wounds isn't burning anymore than it used to_  
_It's not that I don't feel the pain, it's just I'm not afraid of hurting anymore_  
_And the blood in these veins isn't pumping any less than it ever has_  
_And that's the hope I have, the only thing I know that's keeping me alive_

_Alive_

* * *

"We have to hurry, Micah…" murmured Sarah in an exhausted tone. Her eyes were droopy and her head pounded more the farther they traveled. "If she dies…" She whispered, her eyes glazing over as she thought back on that little wolf girl. Micah made a tsk noise under his breath and came to a stop.

"Shh…Sarah…We will save her…Do not give up hope…" he assured her with a warm smile. His eyes burned into her soul and she couldn't help but smile back. "We are almost on the coast…We will be there very soon…I must put you down now…" he told her as he slowly lowered her out of his arms and onto the forest floor. Sarah was woozy and waited for a moment with her hand on his shoulder before she tried to step away. "Are you well enough to continue? I am worried about your head…" he expressed with concern. Sarah waved at him with a smile.

"Us humans are tougher than we look, Micah! Don't worry about me…" she murmured as she pushed him forward with her hand. He chuckled and continued forward. They couldn't run through the forest any longer, it was much too dense and they would only end up getting hurt or tangled in vines. Sarah noticed it wasn't as dark as before, but there was still a dim gloom about the trees. "Why is it lighter here?" she asked as Micah stopped to help her over a large tree that had fallen across their path. He looked around as if he'd just noticed the difference and then he nodded in realization.

"It is because of the nearness to the water...to the other kingdoms…The Sirens are the final border between this kingdom and the Kingdom of Dóiteáin…" Micah explained.

"Dóiteáin? Isn't that Gaelic?" asked Sarah curiously. Micah nodded.

"Yes from your world that would be what it is…It means fire…" He continued. "The ocean changes as you continue across it…The waters get warmer and less dangerous…Some try to escape the forest by swimming the ocean but the Siren's normally kill them before they reach the warmer water…" he said sadly. "The water on this side of the border is frigid and can kill beings easily…but the Siren's are swift hunters and merciless killers…" He lifted some thorny branches from their path as Sarah moved past him.

"Well we will just have to be swifter…" Sarah said with a grin. Micah nodded grimly and they continued in careful silence. Sarah scratched her legs on thorns as they went and she also fell numerous times only to be snatched up from the ground by warm arms. Despite the warmth of her outfit, she could still feel Micah's warmth spread through the fabric and furs to warm her skin. She would thank him each time and he would merely nod as they continued. The path kept getting more treacherous by the second and Sarah was starting to think she wasn't going to make it.

How could they win when so many things seemed stacked against them? Micah murmured something about them being minutes away and Sarah nodded, sticking closer to his side as the vines and obstacles started to thin out, making it easier for her to walk without Micah's constant aid. "How is this going to work Micah? How are you going to get the pearl from the Sirens?" asked Sarah curiously. Micah turned to look at her and he seemed unhappy, like the idea of finishing the mission was really wearing him down. Just how dangerous was this going to be? Sarah shivered at the thought.

"I need to swim about twenty yards through the ocean and then dive down and follow a specific track…it is hard to explain what it looks like…once at the end of it, several more yards…there is a chest of pearls…I know it sounds silly…and easy…but the Siren's watch it…it is like a trap of sorts…but the pearls are of incredible magic…" he said softly.

"So what am I here for?" asked Sarah nervously.

"I am going to give you a time frame…if I do not return within the time given…You are to…follow…" he frowned and rubbed his forehead, obviously irritated. "I do hope that it does not happen like this…but you would hopefully serve as a distraction and I can get the pearl and you to safety…" he said with a sigh. "Do not fret, Sarah…" he assured her. "I will do all I can to keep you safe from the Sirens…"

Sarah nodded and smiled weakly at him. She really didn't like the sound of the Sirens, and the closer they became to the ocean edge the more her stomach started to hurt. It was nerves, she knew. But she was still in pain and she was scared regardless. Micah slowed down a lot more and finally came to a sudden halt. He turned to Sarah and took her hands in his own, pulling them up to his face. Sarah felt her body tense, her heart stop in her chest, and her eyes waver as she looked into the beautiful eyes that watched her so intensely. They shared no words, but she knew what he was thinking. He was scared, not for himself. He was afraid for her. Her safety. How this man had grown to care for her in such small span of time was strange to her, but in her chest she felt a tug of affection for him as well. It was strange, foreign to her. The emotion was something she had never felt before. It wasn't love, no, it was a bond though. It confused Sarah. "Micah…" she whispered. He pressed a finger to her lips and leaned in to place a kiss against her cheek.

Without another word he kept her hand in his and they stepped out of the forest and onto the sandy beach that bordered the kingdom. She felt a cold breeze slide across her cheeks and she shivered. There were dark waves crashing violently against the beach and small streaks of dim sunlight filtered through the black clouds above. It was not beautiful, and Sarah wished desperately for something beautiful, anything to tell her she wasn't in the kingdom anymore. But she was. She was stuck there for who knew how long and she couldn't do anything about it. She looked sideways at Micah and he pulled her down the beach, sand slipping into her simple shoes as she did so. The sand was not soft, but hard and sharp against her skin and she hissed as a large grain of sand cut her ankle.

"The sand here is just as deadly as the waters and forest…I am sorry I could not find better shoes for you…" Micah apologized. Sarah smiled and shook her head. They moved onto the wet sand near the crashing waves, it was more compacted there and she no longer sunk into the harsh pieces. Micah dropped her hands and peered towards the ocean. "It should take me no longer than five minutes…I am a fast swimmer…Count it, champion…Count the seconds on your hand and at five minutes I need you to come for me…" he pressed his hand to her cheek and his lips to her forehead. "Do not wear your cloak…it will weigh you down…Nor your shoes…I only hope I do not force such a danger on you…" He said as he turned and stepped into the water.

"Micah!" Sarah cried out, placing a hand on his arm. He turned slowly to look at her, a question on his face. "Be careful…please…" She whispered. He nodded and gave her a small smile before taking a deep breath and running into the water. His muscles rippled as he leapt into the air and then crashed down into the waves. Sarah's heart stopped when he disappeared beneath the water and she almost forgot to start counting. "One…two….three…four…five….six…." She continued counting, her voice cracking and her lips chattering from the brutal wind that started to blow against her. "twenty…twenty-one…" She squeezed her eyes shut and wrapped her cloak tighter around her body as she imagined what was happening under the dark waters. Was Micah alright? "Forty…Forty-one…Sixty…One minute…." She clenched her fists and felt her heart beating in her chest as she neared the second minute. Never before had she been so frightened, not even at the hands of Slevin and his monstrous followers. "Come on Micah…" she whispered as the third minute hit and she started to take off her shoes, her feet turning white with cold on the freezing sand. He wasn't coming. It hit her hard. She knew he wasn't going to resurface without her help and her heart stopped in despair and fright. What if she couldn't help him?

The fourth minute hit and Sarah took a deep breath and cried out, "MICAH!" she stared into the deep water and took off her cloak. Her small white feet padded forward into the icy water, a gasp falling from her trembling lips. The water was absolutely freezing cold, she wasn't sure she'd be able to move in it let alone swim to Micah's rescue. "Five minutes…" she squeaked as she suddenly took off into a run into the waves. Then she took a deep breath and dove directly into the water, her vision blurred for a moment as the dark water burned her eyes.

Many things happened for her at once. Terror seized her and determination replaced it. She was there to save a litte girl! A little girl who had done nothing wrong! A little girl and a mother were in pain and suffering because of what a monster did to their village and their people. Sarah was fighting to save the little girl, to return some shred of hope to the people who had been beaten down. She was going to save Micah and grasp that pearl firmly in her hand, and then she was going to rush through the woods to return it to the village. She had to. She had no other choice. Her wounds were nothing, her pain meant nothing, the only thing that was keeping her alive were the lives in her hands. So many lives. Without Micah she didn't know if the village would be safe from harm.

Her eyes narrowed, bright with spirit as she swam strongly through the water. It was then that she saw the trail Micah had mentioned. It was a strange glowing mist that seemed to float through the water. It was almost iridescent in color and it beckoned her closer, promising riches and happiness beyond her wildest hopes. She swam eagerly towards it and when she touched it she smiled, feeling a sudden warmth take over her body. Images flooded her vision and she wrapped her head around them, savoring each glimpse of her brother, her family, and even the Goblin King. She swam through the mist happily, swirling around in circles and playing with small fish that traveled by her. Their eyes glowing in a golden hue that reflected her face back at her. But then she stopped and frowned, her chest starting to ache from lack of air and it was then that she saw the demonic looking woman who glared at her from feet away. It was a trap. The mist was there to lure people in and distract them while they slowly suffocated, or while the Siren's snatched them up.

Sarah felt bubbles escape from her mouth as she screamed. Quickly she shut her mouth, trying to preserve what air she had left as she bolted down the pathway, ignoring the warmth that tried to work its way back into her mind. She was cold again, her body trying to fall numb from the icy water. The Siren made a deadly screech that hurt her ears as she swam away. It had reminded her of the mermaids she saw in story books back Aboveground, but horror induced one. It's tail was black and silver and much longer than that of her fantasy mermaids, and the tip of the tail had looked sharp, with several points coming off of it. It's skin was pale and the moon and it wore no shells to cover it's breasts. Instead they were plainly visible and large enough to tempt any man if he wasn't at first terrified of the Siren's other features. It's hair was black and long, flowing around it's head like snakes. The female had red eyes and a mouth full of jagged teeth, and it's scream was like a painful and angry wail.

Sarah moved as quickly as she could but the Siren caught her just as she saw Micah. He was wrapped in the tail of another Siren, her teeth assaulting his shoulder and his face contorted in pain. Sarah grimaced at the thought of being bit by one. The Siren after her grabbed her leg and yanked her back towards it and she kicked her legs furiously in attempt to break away. It wailed again and turned her around grabbing her by the throat in an iron grasp.

* * *

Jareth felt his heart explode when the two made it to the beach. He was so close to being able to help her. So close that it was killing him to watch any longer. He wanted to appear beside Sarah and wrap his arms around her, pulling her away from the darkness that was Dravyn's kingdom. "I will hurt you if she dies…regardless of our deal…" Jareth growled at the King who watched pleasantly from a few feet away. Jareth's fist clenched as Sarah dove into the water. Part of him was proud that she was so strong, and so determined to do what she needed to help. He was impressed that she was so brave, but the other part of him cursed her for being so foolish. It was a death wish to jump into the ocean with Sirens.

He watched her swim through the mist and his eyes widened when he watched her become engulfed in the mist's spell of warmth and wishes. There was a Siren so close to her, and it could kill her at any moment. But it just watched with an amused, crooked smile as she swirled around in the water, unaware of the time ticking away. Unaware of her life falling away.

"Come on Sarah!" he growled in frustration. It was then that she broke free from the spell and saw the Siren, bolting away into the water to find Micah and the pearl. It was too late. The Siren was on her in moments, snatching her up. "No…Noo.." Jareth groaned. Dravyn chuckled and clapped his hands in delight.

"Oh this will be fantastic…Will you run to her aid, Jareth? Hand her to me on a silver platter….She has twenty minutes left…twenty minutes to survive without your aid…" Dravyn chuckled and clapped his hands in delight.

Jareth was counting down every second until he could run to Sarah. But part of him dreaded what was going to happen. There was just no way she could survive a battle with Sirens. Yes she was the Champion, but he protected her from the true dangers of his challenge. His heart broke every second he watched the young woman fight. "Be strong..." he whispered.

* * *

Sarah struggled in the grasp of the Siren. Her chest was aching more painfully as her air was gone and she was going to soon either suffocate or drown. She lashed out, dragging her nails down the face of the Siren with force and then she kicked at the monster's stomach roughly. It screeched and let her go, holding its face while it wailed in pain. Sarah took no time to hesitate, she rushed towards Micah and she saw the pearls. They were sitting in a large chest, the lid open wide as the pearls overflowed down the sides and all around. They shone brightly under the water and it hurt her eyes to look at them as she grew closer. Micah wasn't moving anymore, but he was also alone. Sarah looked around for the other Siren and saw that she was reviewing her partner's injured face. Sarah grabbed a pearl and held it tightly in her hand as she grabbed Micah around the waist and started to swim back towards shore.

The Siren's were screaming and she knew they were screaming for help, for others to come to their aid and kill Sarah. Sarah shook Micah, begging him to wake up and help her, but he didn't budge. She choked, her vision going dim around the edges as she neared the monsters. One lashed out at her again, it's tail flinging out and it almost hit Micah. Sarah turned and took the force of the blow on her side, one of the sharp points putting a large gash in her skin. Pain exploded in her side and she used her free hand that didn't hold the pearl or Micah to scratch at the Siren closest to her. It dodged her for a moment but as it came forward to grab her Sarah was able to catch it. She pushed forward into the Siren and slipped her fingers deeply into it's eye sockets. The creature was not happy and lashed out with it's own finger nails, long cut forming down Sarah's chest where it made contact. Parts of her body were going numb and her limbs were slowing down as her body started to shut down from lack of oxygen.

She pushed past the now blinded beast and she was faced with the one she had scratched earlier. For a moment the creature appeared beautiful and Sarah knew it was a spell. Something that normally lured in their victims, but she wouldn't fall for it. Sarah smiled wickedly at it and it screamed in anger, speeding towards her. It was then that Micah woke up. He wasn't moving very well but he did manage to transform one hand into dangerous claws just as the Siren reached them, her jagged teeth ready to bite. His hand dug into it's stomach, but it kept moving, determined to take someone with her into her descent of pain. Pain shot through Sarah's shoulder as dozens of teeth sliced through her shoulder. The world spun and she pushed the Siren away with sluggish arms. Micah couldn't swim on his own, so together they swam as quickly as possible towards the shore. They had to get out of the water before the Siren's back up arrived or the two Siren's got their wits about them again.

Sarah felt sand beneath her feet again and she reached her lips up for air. Her face broke the water and she got a breath in before she was snatched out of Micah's grasp. His eyes went wide as he took went up for air, but she looked at him from under the water with a face that told him to go. He had a job to do.

She didn't have time to find out what his decision was because a Siren was pulling her towards the deeper water again by her ankle. Her lungs burned for more air and her body was still going numb from both her injuries and the cold water. She kicked out with her free foot and caught the Siren in the chin, it's head snapping back. In the moment of surprise she started to swim back towards the shore, continuing to kick the Siren as it grabbed at her ankles. Talons sliced her legs as she kicked, but she managed to evade each grab. Screams filled her ears as what sounded like dozens of Siren's filled the water behind her. She panicked and swam faster, some strength fueling her body with energy to get away.

She broke the top of the water again and gasped for air but she didn't stop moving. Micah broke the water just as she did and grabbed her hand, pulling her towards the shore. Their feet splashed through the shallows until they were clear of the water and they collapsed onto the harsh sand. Sirens popped up above the water and screamed at them, making foreign cries and wails before they dove beneath the dark waters and disappeared.

Sarah lifted her hand up and handed the pearl to Micah who lie beside her. "Micah…" she whispered hoarsely, her voice not working right yet.

"Yes?" he asked roughly, his voice strained through both exhaustion and pain.

"You need to go…with the pearl…" She croaked. "To the girl…I can't travel…and you can't…carry me…" she gasped as pain shocked her body, "You can go alone…I know you can make it…She's running out of time…" She whispered, squeezing her eyes shut as she felt his hand take the pearl from her own. He wasn't his usual warm self, but she could tell that his skin was getting warmer by the second. He would recover from his wounds a lot faster than any human would or even could. He groaned as he pulled into a sitting position and looked mournfully at Sarah.

"Champion…" he whispered. "I thank you…you have done a great thing for my people…" He lowered his lips to her cheek and pressed a kiss to her skin. "You will survive…and I will find you again…" he promised. "I will be your warrior…for I owe you my life…and my village…" He pressed another kiss to her cheek and slowly stood up. He had to wait a few moments before he could move, but he knew that Sarah's words were true. He could not travel with her and make it to the village in time to save the little girl. "Thank you Sarah…" he said once more before he disappeared into the woods.

Sarah lie on the beach, her breathing shallow and erratic. Her shoulder was bleeding badly, the sand beneath her turning red and brown where it seeped from her skin. Her legs were a mess with cuts and scrapes, and her side was bleeding as well. Her body was frozen to the core and her head was aching again from the injury in the woods. She knew she wouldn't make it off the beach alive. But she didn't care. Sarah smiled. She knew that little girl was going to be alright, and that was all that mattered to her. "Things…could…be worse…" she moaned, her body spasming as pain shot through her. Tears formed in her eyes from the pain and fell down her skin, burning where they touched her cold flesh. She lay limp, staring into the sky above her. She thought about her family, and she thought about the life that the small wolf girl would have once she got better. Within a few minutes she was numb and couldn't feel the pain anymore. She continued smiling; knowing that the end was near and that soon she would be safe and warm again.

Her vision grew dim, darkness encroaching across her eyes and she saw a face above her. Her lips parted to speak but no sound came out, she couldn't speak to this new person. He leaned above her and she felt nothing as her vision gave out and she was plummeted into a dreamless state of unconsciousness.


End file.
